As the Internet technology develops, the openness, convenience, interactivity and other features in propagating the Internet information have given ordinary people more discourse power. However, the resulting problems online may also affect one's life and the social stability. For example, the dissemination of public opinions related to entities such as companies, organizations and Internet products may have a positive effect on the development of the entities on the whole. However, a small number of public opinions may likely cause the spread of irrational emotions on the Internet, especially during events attracting public attention, are likely to quickly become an online public opinion, and the events rise to become crisis events, thus generating serious adverse effects. Therefore, thoroughly mining online public opinion information may help enterprises or their relevant departments to identify and process content-sensitive information as soon as possible, track the development of the content-sensitive information, and guide the development of public opinions in an objective and positive direction.
The current hot event detection technology mainly mines topics manually or by topic detection and tracking (TDT), sorts the topics by the propagation trends of the topics and ranks higher-ranking events as hot events.